Only Half
by To'M'L Kuran
Summary: Mary has been half vampire for 415 years now and Max is getting impatient. She can't kill him and she can't live while he's still around. Dwayne tries to help, but this is left up to professionals. DwayneXocXEdgar Lemon towards the end.
1. Chapter 1: Bloodling

I lay in the sun, soaking up each ray I could get, not knowing if today would be the last day I would see its beauty. My short, messy platinum-blond hair spilled onto the sand as the waves crashed against the shore of Santa Carla and gently licked my toes. The sun's warmth kissed my stomach that my deep-purple camisole exposed. I had rolled up the legs of my dark jeans to save them from the ocean. My black leather jacket and purple sandals lay on the beach beside me. My sunglasses shielded my baby-blue eyes from the sun, the eyes that matched my brother's.

I thought back to a time when life was so much simpler for me. A time when I was alive.

"Mary, you have a letter," my father called.  
>I rushed down the stairs, my long hair trailing behind me.<br>"Another one?"  
>"Yes; you seem to be very popular among the gentlemen."<br>"I don't see why: she's practically a man herself," my brother said as he came into the foyer and kissed my forehead. "Good morning, Sis; deciding to great the day for a change?"  
>I pushed my brother playfully.<br>"Now, now-you two behave."  
>"Yes Father," we said in unison.<p>

Those were the happy days. It was 1569 and I was 17 and very much alive.

I was happily living with my father, mother, and brother in the country side in England. My brother, David, was 20 and engaged to the most wonderful woman in the world. Anna was practically my sister.

The day I got that letter was the last happy day I had.

The letter had been from the son of an eccentric noblemen. I had seen the young man before in London, but had never spoken to him before. It hadn't surprised me that I had received his letter-in fact, I was surprised it hadn't come earlier; our fathers were friends. My family was not of noble descent, but was wealthy. His father must have made a deal with mine.

"So, Mary," my mother pried, "Don't keep us in suspense; who is it this time?"  
>"Perhaps you should ask Father."<br>"What do you mean my dear?" my father asked.  
>"The son of Lord Maxwell has asked for my hand."<br>"Really now?"  
>"Did you not arrange this Father?"<br>"No, I didn't. Never the less, as always, whatever you choose to do, you shall have my blessing."

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself as a the wife of a noblemen. The image didn't seem right, but...

"Father, could you please arrange for Lord Maxwell and his son to have tea with us?"

These were memories from a long time ago; they shouldn't matter to me anymore.

I stood from my place in the sand, slipped my sandals on my feet and my jacket over my arm, and left for the boardwalk.

It was probably 3 O'cloakish when I got to the boardwalk. I purchased a hot dog, which I drenched in ketchup, and went to the Frog brother's comic shop.

Edgar and Allen Frog were 14 and 13, respectively, and knew all about vampires. I had a little surprise for them.

I hid in the shadows of the comic shop. Edgar walked past me and I grabbed him and nibbled on his neck. He and Allen screamed as he pushed me off. I feel to the floor laughing.

"Mary?" both boys exclaimed when they realized it was me.  
>Edgar touched where I bit him. "Ketchup? Very funny."<br>"You should've seen your faces! Priceless!"  
>"Yeah, shut it Bloodling."<p>

Bloodling...

"Welcome to our home, Max," my father greeted his friend with a handshake.  
>It was evening, just after the sun had set. Lord Maxwell and his son Patrick were coming for dinner that night. Patrick was young, handsome, and charming. I had dressed in one of my finest dressed.<br>"Max, Patrick, may I present my daughter Mary Erickson. Mary, this is Lord Maxwell Bordu and his son Patrick."  
>I cursed deeply. "Pleased to meet you."<br>Patrick took my hand and kissed it. "The pleasure is all mine to meet such a beautiful young woman."  
>"And this is my son David." David came out of the shadows in which he had been hiding as our father announced him.<br>"Patrick."  
>"David."<br>"Lord Maxwell."  
>"David."<br>"Do you know each other?"  
>"No!" the three men were firm in their answer.<br>"Mary, why don't you show Patrick around the house while I go see how dinner's coming?"  
>"Yes Father."<p>

My father left for the kitchen to help my mother leaving David and I alone with our guests.

"Shall we?" Patrick asked as he offered his arm.  
>I smiled nervously, but took his arm and showed him my home.<p>

"Well, this is my room," I said as I began lighting the candles in my room.  
>He sat on my bed and motioned for me to come.<br>I walked over to my bed, folded my legs under me, and smoothed out my skirt. Patrick held the tips of my fingers in one of his hands and touched my face with the other. He caressed my cheek with the side of his thumb. His hands were cold like ice.

Suddenly I heard a scream from downstairs and the sound of a struggle.  
>"That's Mother!" I exclaimed as i began to stand, but Patrick tightened the grip on my hand.<br>"Are you going to leave me Mary?"  
>I snatched my hand back. "I'll be right back; I just need to see if she's alright."<p>

Patrick followed me downstairs where the lights were mostly out. I walked carefully through my dark home towards the kitchen where the seemed to be a little more light. As I approached the light, I tripped over something big and landed in something wet and sticky. I let out a scream as I came face to face with my mother's cold, dead body; I had landed in a pile of her blood. I backed up, only to run into the body of my father. Before I could utter a cry, Patrick-wild eyed and monstrous faced-grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth.  
>"No more of that now, Mary," He growled.<br>"Leave her alone!" a voice from behind said. I looked up to see my brother who had the same wild expression that Patrick did. He stood across the room from Lord Maxwell, who'd also become a monster. Maxwell held a normal, but frightened, Anna.  
>"Well, now that we're all here, make your choice David: Anna or Mary."<br>"Leave them alone Max; they have nothing to do with this!"  
>"Oh but they do: they are keeping you from completing the transition; they are keeping you away from me, my little Bloodling."<p>

Bloodling...

"Hey! Mary! Hey!" Edgar shinned a light in my eye.  
>"Ow! What was that for?" I shoved the flashlight away and rubbed my eyes.<br>"Revenge. And to get you to snap out of it."  
>"You alright Mary?" Allen asked.<br>"Yeah, just thinking of the night this all started." Anna died that night. She'd gotten between Patrick and David in a fight. Max was going to kill me but David attacked him. Patrick took over the fight and was about to kill David when Anna stepped in and took the blow. David couldn't fight his blood lust and killed her then turned and killed Patrick as well. Max, feeling satisfied that David had killed and become a vampire, bit me and made me a "Bloodling". He's furious that I haven't killed yet 415 years later.

Edgar put a hand on my shoulder. I could feel the emotions pouring off of him. They were conflicting. I knew he'd had a crush on me since we met when he was 12, but he was a vampire hunter and I'm a...

"Come on; let's go get some ice cream." I smiled at his suggestion.


	2. Chapter 2: Mary's Midnight Swim

I sat with Edgar and Alan on the boardwalk eating ice cream. After ice cream we went on ride and looked around at the shops. I was happy

But like all dreams I had to wake from it.

The dream ended on the carousel. David and our brothers found us just after sundown.  
>"What are you doing Mary?" David asked.<br>"I'm having a life! Is that so wrong?"  
>"Who are your friends Mary?" Paul asked, sounding jealous.<br>"This is Edgar and Alan Frog. Guys, these are my brothers: David, Paul, Marco, and Dwayne."  
>They shared a tense star, Dwayne and Edgar particularly.<br>'Mary, I don't want you hanging around these guys,' my brother said in my head. 'They're dangerous.'  
>'Scared I'm ganna try and stake myself David?'<br>'Or worse.'  
>'Like try to stake Max? I'm not an idiot; I know I can't beat him.'<br>"Well this seems tense..." Edgar whispered to Alan.  
>"Got something to say Toad Boy?" Paul lifted Edgar up by his collar.<br>"Paul! Leave him alone!" I yanked Edgar out of Paul's hand.  
>"Something wrong Fellas?" a security guard asked. "You four! I told you to stay off the boardwalk!" the man got up in David's face about this. I knew this man would be dinner sometime soon.<br>"Come on boys. Mary?"  
>"I'm going for a swim."<br>"Mary!" all the boys exclaimed.  
>"Ciao."<p>

* * *

><p>I swam far out into sea. Curious fish tickled my feet. I found a little island where no one lived. I dragged a fish along side me. I drank some of its blood, making sure that some blood attracted sharks, and fed the still-alive fish to the sharks. This was one of the ways I'd kept myself going for all these years. The other way was waiting for me a few miles out of Santa Carla.<p>

This was honestly the last place you'd ever think to find a half vampire: a catholic church. There weren't many people who came to this church-even in the dead of day-but I felt safe here. I hadn't been particularly religious before Max, but when all you want is a little hope that you aren't damned...it changes a person's outlook. Besides that, I knew the priest here. John and I'd been friends in his youth. The coolest thing about this place was that the host actually became flesh and blood in my mouth, feeding me and purifying my soul at the same time.

After mass, I approached John.

"Good evening Mary," he said.  
>"Good evening Father."<br>"Ok, tell me what's wrong."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You only you formality when something's wrong. So..."  
>"David met the Frogs today."<br>"Ah. I take that it didn't go too well."  
>"That's an understatement. I kinda stormed out on them too and was kinda a brat. I don't know what to do John! How can I be with both of them?"<br>"I'm not really the person to ask."  
>"Who is then?"<br>"The only person I know is you. I can tell you how to take the first step with this though: start by making things right with your brothers."  
>I smiled and hugged John. Like always, if there was anyone who knew what do to, it was John.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mary, you REAK!" Paul laughed, covering his nose. "Next time you go into a church, take a bath before you come home."<br>"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." I laughed. Paul was always the first to forgive me for my moments of bratness: before I even did them. Dwayne always forgave me afterwords and Marco as soon as things settled down. David was another matter.  
>"Well if it isn't Mother Mary come to join us lowly <em>fends<em>." My brother's voice was filled with venom. I held his gaze for a moment-his blue eyes reflecting my own as we entered a power fight that could only end one way.  
>"David I'm sorry!" I ran into my brother's arms. After the moment of shock that always came when this happened, he hugged me back.<br>"GROUP HUG!" Paul cried out and dragged Marco and Dwayne into our little lovefest.

This happened often enough and this was far from the last time this would happen.

"Mary! Mary!" a small voice called. Laddie and Star emerged from where they were standing and Laddie joined our group hug.  
>"Hello there my little Laddie." I said as I wrapped the small boy into my arms. I could see the wheels turning in Dwayne's mind before he acted. He scooped me and Laddie up into his arms and twirled us around, Laddie laughing with delight as he did. Dwayne and I had adopted Laddie as our son. It was one of the ways David had made sure I stayed here.<p>

Across the room, I felt the hot glare of disgust coming from Star. We'd decided long before she was ever a Bloodling that we were enemies. She was David's girlfriend before he changed her and she hated us all because of what she was. She hated me even more because she struggled everyday while I made it look easy. What did she expect? I was hundreds of years older and more experienced than she was! I hated her when we'd first met because she had what I wanted: she was human. It was a mutual hatred that we both agreed on because we each had something the other wanted and we had nothing better to do than hate each other because of it


	3. Chapter 3: Max's Order

It was early Saturday morning. Quietly, as not to wake Laddie, I crawled out of bed. Saturday was the day I helped Mr. Emmerson out around his house. He was a crazy old guy with grandkids my physical age. They were coming to live with him soon-today, I think. He knew about my...situtation. It was cool though: it was nice to talk to someone who wasn't a vampire and who didn't hunt them.

I heard footsteps in the shadows as I started to head out of the cave.  
>"Are you leaving me again Mary?" Dwayne asked from where he was standing in the shadows. Dwayne was physically 19, the youngest of the boys, but he'd been like this longer than Paul or Marko. Paul and Marko had had trouble when they were first changed-they were scared. Dwayne had never had that; he had embraced it as who he was right away. Dwayne had long wild brown hair and a very mature aura surrounding him.<br>"I always go see Mr. Emmerson on Saturdays. You know that." I walked over to his side. He hugged me and kissed my hair. "You don't want me to go do you."  
>"No." His grip on me tightened. "I can't stand it when you're out during the day! I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. If those boys ever turned on you or convinced you to go after Max. Or if you fed and burned in the sunlight. Please don't go!" Bloody tears ran down Dwayne's face. I put a hand on his cheek, stared into his eyes, then kissed him.<br>"Don't leave me," he whispered into my hair.  
>"I can't promise you something that's not up to me. I have to go now I'll see you tonight." I kissed him one last time before I put on my sunglasses and disappeared into a world Dwayne would never see again.<p>

I enjoyed the walk to Mr. Emmerson's house. It was a good few miles away and I got a lot of sun from it. It was refreshing. The sea air coming in off the Santa Carla shore ran through my blond hair. When I got to Mr. Emmerson's house, there was a car and a motercycle in the driveway. Mr. Emmerson was lying outside of his front door with a woman and two boys standing over him. Teh boys were probably 15 and 17.  
>"If he's dead, can we go back to Pheonix?"<br>"Playin' dead and, from what I hear, doing a damn good job of it."  
>"He does at least once a month, just to mess with me." I told them.<br>Mr. Emmerson chuckled and got up. "Family, meet Mary Erikson. She helps me out here around the place. Mary, meet my family. This is my daughter Lucy and her two boys: Micheal and Sam."  
>"Pleased to meet you," I said as I shock their hands.<p>

I helped the family move into their new home and chatted with Sam-who was only slightly younger then my physical age.  
>"So Sam, do you like comic books?" I asked.<br>"Do I! Know a good shop around here?"  
>"Yeah: the Frog brothers own a shop on the boardwalk. I'll take you tonight. You can come to Micheal: there's a concert tonight."<br>"Hey Mary, do you have a T.V at your place? Grandpa doesn't have one here."  
>"Ah no. My family doesn't own anything electric. We never got into that. The only automatic objects we own are motercycles."<br>"Cool! Can I see?"  
>"No!" Sam and Micheal looked shocked at my outburst. "Sorry. My house just isn't a good place."<p>

After a few hours of unpacking, I took the boys to the boardwalk. Lucy went to find a job and I took Micheal and Sam to the concert. Micheal wasn't interested in the music coming from the sweaty sax player though: it was a girl. He started following her through the crowd. When Sam started giving him a hard time about her, he asked me to take him to the comic store. I hadn't seen the girl except for a glimps of brown curly hair.

"Hey Sam, what'd that girl look like?" I asked.  
>"Um, I don't really know. I didn't get a really good look at her."<br>"Hm...well this is it: the Frog brothers' comic shop." we walked in. "Edgar! Alan" the two brothers appeared from behind the stands. "Guys, this is Sam Emmerson. He just moved here. Sam, this is Edgar and this is Alan: the Frog brothers."  
>Sam went on about how they were keeping the Supermans in the wrong places.<br>"Where're you from? Kyrpton?" Edgar demanded, annoyed.  
>"Phenoix actually, but, lucky me, we moved here."<br>"I'll just leave you guys alone. See you later guys."

Feeling slightly adventurous and the need for danger, I went to find my father.

As I entered Max's video store, Ms. Emmerson was coming out.  
>"Hello Mary," She greeted me with a warm smile.<br>"Hello Ms. Emmerson," I smiled at her kindly, but my smile disappeared into a frown as I caught a glimps of Max looking at Lucy.  
>"Max, what are you doing? Are you crazy? She has kids! They <em><strong>need<strong>_ her! You can't jus-"  
>"I can't do <strong><span>what<span>** Mary?" I just noticed I'd done something very, very stupid: I'd confronted max and I'd done it alone; the store was closed and empty. In a split second, Maxhad me pinned against the wall, his hand crushing my windpipe. "You are not the one to tell me what I can and cannot do, you ungreatful **child**. Were your brothers not outside, I'd kill you now. As it is," Max loosened his grip on my neck only to attack it, slowly taking my blood.  
>Max was killing me. 'David! Dwayne! Marko! Paul! HELP!'<br>I shouted in my head, hoping my brothers would hear. Max heard though and slamed his hand up under my jaw, choking me while allowing blood to flow.  
>"Now, now, now Mary, behaving yourself. You wouldn't want to cause your brothers distress now do you?"<br>I cause my brothers distress? Yes, that made sense. I'm always getting into fights with David then leaving. I'm causing them all this trouble.  
>Max dropped me. "You understand now. I can't let anything bad happen to my boys because of anyone, including you. Do <span>not<span> go around those Frog boys anymroe. Understand?"  
>I nodded.<br>"Good. Now go."  
>I got up and left the store, tears flooding my eyes. I ran through the crowds, just wanting to get away, far away.<p>

"Mary!" a voice called as I ran towards the beach.  
>Dwayne caught me in his arms before I could plunge into the water. David, Paul, and Laddie were calling my name back from the beach.<br>"Let me go!" I struggled to get out of Dwayne's grip. He was stronger, but I was still fighting  
>"Stop this Mary! I can't lost you!" At his words, I stopped fighting and and my limbs went limp. I started to cry blood tears. I collaposed into his arms. "Oh Mary: what did he do to you?"<br>I lifed my head so he could see my neck.  
>"Damn!" Paul excliamed. "He really did a number on you."<br>"I should kill him," David growled.  
>"Man, we won't hold you back," Marko said.<br>David came closer. Dwayne, respecting David's presence, let go of me and backed away, but only a few steps.  
>David did something I didn't think he'd ever do: he hugged me and she'd bloody tears.<br>"Don't you leave us! Ever! Don't be so reckless, stop upsetting Max, and stay where we can keep you safe."  
>Dwayne hugged me as well, and then Marko and Paul joined in. I couldn't leave them. Ever. I had to be there for Laddie as well. It was time to grow up and be with my family: it's where I belong.<p>

After washing the blood off my face, we returned to the boardwalk. We found Star and Laddie, and Dwayne and I decided to take Laddie on rides. We rode the farris wheel together and got him some cotton candy. He smiled and giggled like a reagular little boy.  
>"Hey Mary!" a voice called as we walked towards the carosal. It was Edgar. We stopped to face the Frogs. "What the Hell Mary?"<br>"Watch your mouth! You're around children!"  
>"Big wopdy do!"<br>"Dwayne, do you mind?" I needed to talk to them alone.  
>He nodded. "Come on Laddy." He took the boy and gave us a little space.<br>"Do you mind? That's my kid!"  
>"No he's not and you know that!"<br>"He might as well be!" I could feel Edgar's will power pushing against mine. Someone was ganna blow.  
>"Cool it guys!" Alan stepped in. I settled downa nd took a step bakc. Edgar stayed alert. "Now, what is this all about?"<br>"Why'd you ditch us for the bloodsuckers?" the ever-blunt Edgar...  
>I couldn't tell them the truth! I couldn't tell them what Max had done! I had to be cold.<br>"It was in my best interest" My voice only shook a little. I had to leave them.  
>Edgar wasn't done yet though. He grabbed my hand and kept me from leaving. He lifted my chin: he'd seen.<br>"Well, well, well. Trying to hide soemthing are we?"  
>"What do you want from me Edgar?" I snatched my hand back. "I've been playing with fire far too long and they're my family. They need me."<br>"So you were just going to leave like nothing was wrong?"  
>"I didn't have a choice!"<br>"You always have a choice"  
>"Let me go Edgar! I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you two."<br>'But don't you know?' he thought, 'Don't you know how much I care about you?'  
>I turned back around to look at him, shock in my face. "What?"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Blood in the Cave

I stared blankly at the 14-year-old boy whose thoughts I'd just heard.  
>His faced turned feirce with anger. "Stay out of my head!" he shouted at me. Then his face and voice turned soft. "You weren't supposed to hear that." He ran off. Alan chased after him and I was left stunned and all alone. What'd just happened? In a single night I'd learned that one of my best friends had a crush on me and I had to leave them both. This just sucked!<br>I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go home." Dwayne said.

I didn't leave the cave for about a week after that. When I did go out again, it was just to the Emmerson house.  
>"So how're you guys settling in?" I asked Sam.<br>"Not too bad. Gramps keeps giving me these creepy taxidermy things though. It's driving me nuts!"  
>"Yeah, those things have always creeped me out too. It's his pride and joy though; I don't have the heart to tell him that they're creepy. What'd you with them?"<br>"Keep making room in my closet for them."  
>"Remind me never to go near your closet during a thunder storm. Could you imagine being in a thunder storm walking past them? Lightening flash! Creepy animal! BOOM!"<br>Sam shook himself nervously. "Creepy stuff man. But that's why I always have the closet door closed."  
>"Oh you're one of those are you?"<br>"What'd you mean?"  
>"In my opinon, there are two types of people in this world: prepared and unprepared. Someone prepared will always keep things the same way so they know when someone or something's been through their stuff. It's just too easy to remember if the door was open or closed for someone who's going through stuff in a hurry. If you never do things the same way, you'll never notice and then someone will slit your throat in your sleep!"<br>"Ok, now you're starting to creep me out."  
>"Sorry, Sam. Just how I think of things. One too many horror movies you know? Hey, speaking of creepy, how are the Frogs treating you?"<br>"Creepy is right! They keep trying to get me to read this horror comic! And Edgar's just been cold."  
>"Which comic?"<br>" 'Vampires Everywhere'. Why?"  
>"Just curious..."<br>"So...Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"  
>"Um, not really. Why?"<br>"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a while on the boardwalk."  
>"Oh sure why not! We just can't have the Frogs around, ok?"<br>"Alright. Why not though?"  
>"Oh my dad just doesn't want me to be around them. I can't stay out too late though: I'll have to go get my kid."<br>"Oh...I didn't realize that you..."  
>"It's alright! Laddie's not actually my son. We found him, and my boyfriend and I kinda adopted him as our own. We're all adopted, my brothers and I. David and I are the only ones who are actually related. Our dad adopted Marko, Paul, and Dwayne later. When Daivd started dating this girl who was an orphan too he had our dad adopt her too. Things have gotten kinda messy since they broke up though. It's ok though: I don't much care for her."<br>He was listening attentively.  
>"Sorry, I'm laying my whole life story on you."<br>"No, no it's fine. It's interesting. Do you know about your birth parents?"  
>"They...they were killed...right in front of my eyes.<br>"Oh, oh I'm so sorry. What's wrong with your eyes?"  
>I touched my eyes to find the sticky liquid I was used to coming out of them: bloody tears.<br>I whipped them away. "I have an eye condition where the veins in my eyes will leak so when I cry they bleed."  
>"I'm sorry about that. It must be really painful hearing about your folks then huh."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Want a hug?"<br>"Yeah."  
>I cried even harder as I sank into the boy's arms. My parents were the major source of water works for me. Whenever they're brought up and I'm not ready for it...<p>

After half a gallon of ice ceam and a box of tissues, I finally settled down enough to converse with regular people. I talked with Sam and Michael all afternoon. Later that night I took them to the boardwalk. I showed Michael a place where he could get his ear peircedk, then went to find Laddie and Dwayne, whom Sam wanted to meet. I found them by the popcorn stand.  
>"Mary! Mary!" Laddie cried as he ran to me. I lifted the small boy up.<br>Dwayne saw me and smiled. He ran over, lifted us up, and kissed me.  
>"Who's this, Mary?" Laddie asked.<br>"This is Sam. He's a friend of mine. Sam, this is my boyfriend Dwayne and our son Laddie."  
>"Nice to meet you," Sam said, offering his hand.<br>"You too." Dwayne shook the offered hand. "So you're the kid who's watching out for her out here?"  
>"Um..."<br>"The younger Emmerson boy."  
>"Oh! Yeah that's me."<br>"Just watch out for those Frog boys."  
>"I thought you were friends with them Mary."<br>"Yeah. 'Was'. Edgar's developed a lil crush on me so I thought it'd be better if I didn't hang around them."  
>"What's bad about me hanging around them then?"<br>"Nothing as long as you don't take the things they say to heart." Dwayne answered. "They come up with a bunch of crazy theories."  
>"Like what?"<br>"Like that there are vampires in Santa Carla."  
>"Explains why the want me to read that horror comic."<br>"Yeah, so take it from me who's lived here for a long time and who's been a good friend of theirs, do'nt listen to that."  
>"Mary! Dwayne! Come on! Let's go!" David called from up a set of stairs. He was waiting with Marko and Paul.<br>"We gotta go Sam," I said, "But we'll see you around." I smiled brightly at him, took Laddie's hand, and then Dwayne's, and we walked towards our brothers. We sat on Dwayne's motercycle, Laddie sandwiched between us, and we waited for David's order.  
>"Where's Star?" Laddie asked.<br>"Right there," David pointed across the way where Star stood with Michael. "Come on."  
>We rode a little closer.<br>"Where ya goin' Star?" David demanded.  
>"For a ride. This is Michael." She started to get on Michael's bike, but after a warning word from David she changed her mind.<br>"Ya know where the bluffs are looking over the bay?" David asked Michael.  
>"I can't beat your bike."<br>"You don't have to Michael; you just have to keep up." With that we rode off to the bluffs of our home.

As we neared the edge, a mist covered us. Michael probably couldn't see at all. We stopped quickly, just before the edge. Michael hadn't noticed and weould have gone over had his bike not tipped.  
>"What the Hell are you doing?" he hit my brother, then the others held him bakc. After challenging him, David lead him and the rest of us down to our home.<p>

"Mary, why don't you and Laddie go in the back for a while." Dwayne suggested.  
>"Sure." I took the small boy's hand and lead him into the back. We played catch with an old baseball for a while then we started to get bored. Then a smell hit my nose.<br>"Mary, is that..."  
>"...Blood. Stay here Laddie."<br>I ran back to the main room to see Michael drinking the blood in a bottle.  
>"Crap! Mr. Emmerson's ganna kill me!"<br>Dwayne appeaered behind me.  
>"Dwayne, what'd going-"<br>He covered my mouth. "Don't wory, Mary: it's alright." He bit into his wrist and held it to my mouth. Unable to resist, I bit into it. His blood was intoxicating to me and I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Day with the Emmersons

"OW! Son of a bitch!" I bolted up as I finally came out of my sleep. Full vampire blood to a half vampire has the same effect as a hang over. Dwayne was kneeling by my bed and holding my hand, David was sitting in his damn wheelchair, Paul and Marko were standing beside him, and Star and Laddie were in the corner. Oh, waking up like this also makes me extremely irritated. "What the HELL was that? Are you crazy?"  
>"It was for the best, Mary," Dwayne said.<br>"Oh? It was 'for the best' to knock me out after giving Michael Emmerson blood? Are you insane? Michael doesn't have it in him to be a vampire! He's too innocent!"  
>"Mary?" David said.<br>"What?"  
>"Settle down Mary. You have to watch out for Micheal Emmerson. He's going to be one of us, and we need you to watch out for our newest family members."<br>"Family member_**s**_? Who else?"  
>"Mary: do what I say."<br>I glared coldly at my brother. As usual, I couldn't say a word against him. As pissed off as I was, David was my biological brother and our leader. "Fine. I'll be going then."  
>I got out of bed and walked passed my brothers to the entrance to the cave.<br>"Wait, Mary!" Dwayne called as he caught my hand.  
>I turned to face him. "What?"<br>"I'm sorry, for hurting you. But please don't go."  
>"It's ok, but why? David just said-"<br>"I know what he said, but it's still night. Wait til morning."  
>I felt like an idiot just then. How'd I miss that it was the middle of night? I turned around, hung my head in shame, and marched back into bed.<p>

The next morning, when it actually was morning, I went to the Emmerson house. It was about eight when I got there and everyone was up except for Michael. Lucy went to work and Mr. Emmerson was working on his taxidermy, so Sam and I chilled out eatting Mr. Emmerson's double stuffed Oreos from the middle shelf in the fridge and playing cards. It was around two when Lucy called asking for Michael. Sam knocked for a while, but, unable to get Michael to open up, I just opened the door and woke Michael up.  
>"What time is it?" he asked.<br>"Almost two," Sam answered. "It's Mom. She wants to talk to you."  
>"Hand me my sunglasses."<br>"You need your sunglasses to talk on the phone? Are you freebasing? Inquiring minds want to know." Sam handed him the glasses and the phone and Micheal flipped him off. I chuckled.  
>After a few minutes on the phone, Micheal hung up and turned to me. "She wants us to babysit him tonight."<br>"I don't need a babysitter!" Sam protested. "Much less two."  
>"She was concerned that you were always alone. And I promised her."<br>"He wouldn't be alone. I'd be here. No offense, but just me would be more fun than the three of us. Besides, Sam would feel weird being the only one who doesn't wear sunglasses in the house."  
>He chuckled.<p>

Later that night when it was dark. Sam and I were making bologna sandwiches when Mr. Emmerson walked in wearing a suit and tie.  
>"Anything in here that might pass for after shave?" he asked.<br>Sam picked up a bottle of windex. "Here, try this."  
>Mr. Emmerson smelled it a little, than splashed some on his hands.<br>Michael entered the room. Even though it was night, he was still wearing his sunglasses. He looked downright exhusted.  
>"Big date, Grandpa?" Sam asked.<br>"Just dropping off some of my handiwork to the Widow Johnson," Mr. Emmerson replyed with a sly smile.  
>"What'd you stuff for her? Mr. Johnson?" Michael asked nastily.<br>Mr. Emmerson looked a little hurt.  
>"See you kids later then."<br>He left.  
>"That wasn't funny!" Sam said, outraged at what his brother had just said to their grandfather.<br>"We're making sandwiches," I offered, hoping to make the conversation a little lighter.  
>"Don't bother."<br>Sam glanced at Michael's ear and saw an earring.  
>"Lose the earrin, Michael. It's not happening. It's just not happening."<br>"Piss off."  
>"Chill Michael," I said. "Whatever's going on, you don't need to take it out on your family."<br>"Don't lecture me. You don't have any idea what I'm-"  
>"Don't I Michael? You have no idea what you've-"<br>"What's that?" Sam cried. A loud nose came from outside. Headlights flashed across the windows and the sound of laughter and engines filled the house. We went to the front door to try to see what was outside, but we couldn't see anything passed the blinding light. Michael went for the door.  
>"Don't open it!" I yelled at him.<br>He reached for the doorknob.  
>"No!" Sam yelled.<br>Michael ignored us and threw the door open. Nothing. The front yard was empty and still. Too still.  
>"Go take your bath Sam," Michael said.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Wrongness

I sat on the couch listening to a CD on headphones, blasting them a little loud but I didn't really care all that much; after what'd just happened outside, I really just wanted something blaring in my ears and blocking out the rest of the world. Something suddenly caught my ears over the music: a heart beating loudly. I slipped off the headphones and turned around to see Michael headed up the stairs, his face white as know and his heart all but bursting out of his chest.  
>"Michael, are you ok?" I asked hesitantly as I started to stand up.<br>He didn't respond to me, but he'd reached the bathroom door and had his back against it. He looked off, as if he were trying to resist something. His heartbeat got louder and louder. It then dawned on me what was happening to him.  
>"Michael, snap out of it!" I yelled as I rushed to the bottom of the stairs.<br>I saw him open the door, his teeth starting to become pointed.  
>"Micheal! No!" I rushed up to the stairs with my full speed, only to be pushed back down the stairs by Michael, who'd been pushed by the protective Nanook.<br>We tumbled down the stairs and Michael and Nanook got into a tussle that I had to break up. The dog had left a large bit in Micheal's hand, but at least the boy was back to normal.  
>"Good boy, Nanook," I said as I pet him. He growled slightly at me.<br>At the top of the stairs, Sam was cautiously stepping out of the bathroom. I couldn't blame him: the lights had gone out in the tussle.  
>"Michael? Mary? Nanook?"<br>Michael didn't say anything and neither did I. Michael knew something strange was happening to him and that I knew as well. He looked at me, not knowing what to do.  
>"We're down here, Sam," I said, not wanting him to be more freaked out than he already was.<br>Michael started breathing heavily.  
>"Michael?" Sam started feeling around for the lights.<br>"Don't turn on the light!" Michael exclaimed.  
>Sam didn't comply with Michael's request and screamed a little when he saw what'd happen. Michael was huddled at the bottom of the stairs, his face and hands covered in blood.<br>"What happened, Michael?"  
>"Nanook..." He said.<br>"What about Nanook? What did you do to Nanook? What did you do to my dog, you asshole?"  
>"He's right here, Sam," I said. "He's just fine." Nanook trotted over to Sam and sat loyally at his feet.<br>"I didn't do anything to him!" Michael protested. "I didn't hurt him. He bit me! This is my blood!"  
>"What did you do to him, Michael? Why did he bite you?"<br>"He was protecting you," I said.  
>"What do you-" Sam didn't finished his question, but let out a lout gasp.<br>"What?" Michael demanded.  
>"Both of you," Sam stuttered. "Your reflections in the mirror!"<br>Michael turned around and had a reaction I recongized from the first time I saw my reflection after Max.  
>"You're creatures of the night! Just like the comic book... You're vampires! And my own brother! A goddamn shit-sucking vampire! And you too Mary? Wait til Mom finds out!"<br>"Sam! Wait!" I called out after him as he retreated up the stairs.  
>"Stay back! Stay back!" he made a cross with his fingers and ran for his room.<br>I groaned and flopped onto the couch. "I was hoping that wouldn't have happened."  
>"You mean you knew about this?" Michael demanded.<br>"Well yeah. I mean when you've just existed for over 400 years, you kinda know there's something going on."  
>"I meant me."<br>I sighed. "I was hoping I could keep you from this as long as possible. I'm sorry you got dragged into this, and I wish I could help, but I can't go against them."  
>"Can't or won't?"<br>"Both. I'm not strong enough to go up against them, even with your help and the help of a few vampire hunters I know. Besides, they're family. No matter how controlling or demanding they are, they're still family. It's the same reason Sam didn't grab a knife before he went upstairs, because it's embedded within him that you're going to look out for him when he needs it. I can't go against my family like that."

After my little chat with Michael, he went upstairs and into his room. I heard Sam and Michael yelling at each other, but it didn't sound dangerous and it sounded like they were going to resolve it, so I didn't get involved. A little while later, I heard Lucy outside calling Sam's name, sounding scared as Hell. Sam calmly walked down the stairs.  
>"Sam! What happened? You had me scared to death. Are you alright?"<br>"Sorry, Mom. It was a mistake. I thought I saw something out the window. I was reading this horror comic and I guess I got a little carried away."  
>Lucy looked annoyed.<br>"Maybe I should go..." I said as I excused myself from the room. "Good night!"

I left the house and went down to the boardwalk. I strolled along, not really paying attention to where I was going. Eventually I found myself off the boardwalk and into the alleyways. I saw what looked like a younger couple making out. As I got closer, I realized that it was Edgar. He looked up and saw me too and I blushed like mad.  
>"Mary?" he called out.<br>I turned on my heal and walked away quickly. I heard his footsteps following me, but as soon as I turned the corner, I disappeared into the night with my vampire speed.

I went to a spot on the beach to clear my head. Things were all so jumbled up inside it. You'd think after four centuries of life you'd learn how to keep your mind together. Wrong! Everything seemed wrong. I'd heard Edgar think that he cares for me, his tone of thought made it clear that it was as more then a friend, and yet I saw him kissing some girl. I had Dwayne. We had a little boy that we cared for and called our son. Why was I feeling jealous of that girl? Why did everything suddenly feel...wrong?


	7. Chapter 7: Paul's Story

**I know I haven't updated for a long time, and I'm sorry. I've been really busy. I moved. A ton of other stuff happened. Anyway, the point is I've been busy and I've had writers block. I'll try to keep going. Actually, I just got a review and it made me want to keep writing. Thanks :) It made my day.**

I heard footsteps in the sand from behind. They were approaching. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I pushed whoever it was away. I didn't care who it was: I didn't want to talk.

"It's not nice to push people," Paul said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know what happened with the Emmersons. And the Frogs too."

"So? What do I care?"

"I never told anyone this, but I know what you're going through. When I was a kid, my family was loaded and I was supposed to marry this other girl from a rich family. It's what my father wanted. But what I really wanted was to be with my friends and travel the world. My friends were all poor though. One day, my father told me that I had to grow up and stop playing with the people I truly cared about. I was really confused. That's when I met Max. To be honest, he made things worse initially. Being turned into a vampire made me even more confused. My father blamed my friends and had them thrown in jail. I ended up killing my dad, the girl I was supposed to marry, and the man who was guarding my friends in prison. I never saw any of them again."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That was the worst part of all of it. I still think of them every single day. I think of the adventure we should have had. In a way, this is the adventure. I might not have my adventure with my human friends, but as a vampire, every day is an adventure. I know things between you and Max a rocky to say the least and I know you want to be with your friends, but think of the other adventure you'd be giving up by going with them. Either way, you've got two paths in front of you. You don't know what will be down either one, but both a sure to be amazing."

"Nice inspirational speech, but, to be honest, you made this harder."

He shrugged. "Never said this was a helpful story." He ruffled my hair and stood up. "Come on. Everyone's looking for you. Let's go."  
>I stood up and we started walking towards the boardwalk. "What I really wanted you to get from that is that no matter what you choose: I've got your back. Just as long as you don't kill one of us or anything."<p>

* * *

><p>"Mary! Where have you been?" Dwayne exclaimed as Paul and I approached the group.<p>

"Got pissed off. Needed to be alone." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, let's get going," David said. "Star and Laddie are waiting for us at home."

I nodded and followed them to the bikes. As I got on Dwayne's bike, I saw Edgar out of the corner of my eye. He watched us as we rode away.

**I know this is super short, but it's something right? It's 11pm and my creative brain has shut off, but I'll try to start working on the next one ASAP. I've got an idea for it, but I just can't get there from here without making a separate chapter. To be perfectly honest (I'm sick of that word now) I feel like this was just a filler chapter to get me back into writing and push it into the next chapter. Don't be too mad at me for that. I updated didn't I? Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Dinner and the Warehouse

**OK guys, I think you're really going to like this chapter. I put a lot of effort into it. A nice romance scene in it. Enjoy :)**

I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going. It'd been about a week since I'd last seen Edgar. I hadn't really gone out much since then. Now I was sitting in Max's car. For some reason he wanted me to come to dinner with him at some woman's house. I didn't look up until the car had stopped.

"What are we doing here, Max?" I asked.

"I told you already: we're going to have dinner with my lady friend. I'd like her and her boys to become part of our family, so be nice."

"But this is the Emmerson house!"

"I know. Lucy is going to be your new mother. You and your brothers need one."

"Max, please don't do this."

"Behave yourself," he snarled and got out of the car. I shuffled slowly behind him.

He was about to knock on the door when Michael answered.

"Oh, you must be Michael. I'm Max, nice to meet you."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you."

"Well, you're the man of the house, and I'm not coming in until you invite me."

"You're invited."

After we entered the house, Michael left. I didn't give much thought to it.

We found the kitchen and Lucy, who was still setting the table.

"Something smells delicious," Max said, sneaking up behind Lucy, who gave a small gasp.

"Oh, hi. I didn't hear you come in."

He held up the flowers he'd bought earlier that evening. "Thorn sends his apologies."

"Well tell him I'm walking much better now, thank you." She smiled.

"Lucy, this is my daughter, Mary."

"Oh, yes. We've already met. I didn't realize Max was your father."

"I don't talk about my family much," I told her.

That's when Sam came into the kitchen. "Hey, Mom-Oh, Hi Mary. What are you doing here?"

"Your mom apparently invited me and my dad over for dinner," I said, trying my hardest to keep my voice from shaking.

"Oh, so THIS is your dad," a voice from behind Sam said. Edgar and Alan came into the room and my eyes got wide.

"Mom, these are my dinner guests, Edgar and Alan Frog," Sam introduced them.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were having company," Lucy said.

"It's ok mom, we can go eat peanut butter out of the jar in the kitchen. You can join us, Mary. We haven't seen you for a while."

"Oh, it's ok. There's plenty for everyone."

* * *

><p>Dinner was awkward to say the least. The boys tried to prove Max was a vampire in every way. They threw water on him. Switched his Parmesan for garlic. Even stuck a mirror in his face. They must have forgotten the whole "that shit doesn't work if you invite the vampire into your house" thing.<p>

"Well it was nice to see you, Mary," Sam called after me as Max half dragged me back to the car.

"Yeah, bye guys. I'll see you around."

Edgar looked like he wanted to ask me something, but wouldn't unless we were alone. We were almost to the car when he spoke up. "Wait, Mary. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I started to speak, but Max interrupted me.

"Sorry, boys. Mary has private lessons in the morning. She needs her sleep." With that, he pulled me the rest of the way to the car.

I hung my head in silence as we drove away. I knew I'd have to confront Edgar sooner or later. Him approaching me first made it somewhat easier. I might have even said yes. Max wouldn't allow it though.

* * *

><p>I assumed Max was going to take me back to the cave to be with my brothers, but when the turn for the road that lead to the cave came up, Max ignored it.<p>

"Where are we going? You missed the turn."

Max ignored me.

"Max, what's going on?"

He still ignored me. So I kept my mouth shut. It started to rain as we drove down the road. I stared off, trying to keep my mind blank as the rain pounded on the car. It was raining really badly now. I jumped slightly when I heard thunder.

Max finally stopped at an old warehouse.

"Why are we here?" I asked as Max stopped the car.

He got out of the car and motioned for me to follow. Against my better judgement, I did. I was drenched by the time I made it to the door, which Max closed behind me. He lead me through a maze of twists and turns and doors until I was hopelessly lost. That's when he attacked me.

I hit the stone wall with a thud when he threw me at it.

"What the Hell was that for?!" I yelled.

"You little brat!" He growled and shoved me into the wall by my throat. "I told you to stay away from those Frog boys. You told them that I was the head vampire!"

"No-I-di-dn't," I managed to squeak out.

"Lies!" He threw me into wall after wall.

* * *

><p>I don't remember too much about what happened after that. But when I woke up, I wasn't in the warehouse or the cave. There was a damp cloth against my neck. When my eyes fluttered open, I saw Alan.<p>

"Alan? Where am I? What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that," He replied. "You're at our place. Edgar went up to the warehouse to meet a guy about some new piece of vampire hunting equipment-turned out to be a load of crap-but he found you there in a sort of frenzy. Apparently you were pretty nippy. He eventually managed to knock you out and bring you back here. You were in pretty rough shape when he finally got you here though."

"You can say that again," Edgar grumbled. He'd just come into the room, still standing in the doorway. He looked like he'd been up all night. He had camo pants and a black sleeveless shirt on. Some gauze was wrapped around his neck and left upper arm.

"I'll leave you two alone," Alan said, "I think you guys need to have a talk." Before he left the room, he whispered to me, "He never left your side the whole night. He only left the room for two minutes just now. Be nice to him."

Alan closed the door behind him. I sat up, but couldn't bring myself to look Edgar in the eye. I just kept staring at my hands.

"Your hands really that interesting?" He asked.

"No," I muttered. "They're not." A heavy silence hung in the air for a few moments. "What happened to you?"

"You were pretty nippy. Tried to bite me a couple of times, but only managed to give me a couple of good scratches."

"Looks like a little more that 'a couple of good scratches' to me."

He sat down next to me. It was then that I realized exactly where I was. He'd brought me to their basement, where the sun wouldn't find me and disturb my rest. I was surrounded by soft blankets. There were several that I was laying on as well. Along with a few pillows. Judging by the color scheme, they belonged to Edgar.

I put a hand on his arm. "I'm really sorry, Edgar. For these. And how I've been acting lately."

"Yeah, don't worry about it," he grumbled. "You're allowed to bitch every once in a while."

I smiled slightly. But then remembered why I'd been so upset with him in the first place.

"So what's your girlfriend going to say when you tell her that you spend all night watching over another girl?"

"What?!"

"Don't need to be embarrassed. Alan told me you did. No use denying it."

"No, not that. What do you mean my girlfriend?"

"I saw you two together. Remember? You chased after me and I ran away. I understand if you forgot about that. I'm sure she entertained you a little more that our little chase did."

"Mary..."

"It's ok, I get it. It's cool."

"Mary."

"I mean, it's not like I'm jealous or anything."

"Mary!"

"What?!"

"She wasn't my girlfriend."

"What?!" I leaned over and grabbed his shirt, really mad for not telling me earlier. Not that I really let him or anything, but still. "Then who the Hell was she?"

"A vampire. I was hunting. When she started hitting on me, I figured that'd be the easiest way to get the job done. It didn't mean anything to me."

I loosened my grip on his shirt, settling down, but not completely letting go. I had to admit, I felt pretty embarrassed. I should have known she was a vampire. I should have sensed that. Why didn't I know that?

Edgar gently lifted my chin so he was looking me in the eye. What was he doing? I blushed heavily. What was **I **doing?!

"By the way, yes you were jealous." He said this softly. Lovingly? I just realized my hands were shaking a little. Why was I so nervous? I blushed even brighter when I felt his forehead touch mine. His nose brushed mine. Without thinking, I nudged his nose back with mine. Slowly, softly, he closed the gap between our lips. The kiss was gentle. Sweet. Almost innocent. I tightened my grip on his shirt as I kissed him back. Edgar put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

A small voice inside of me called me out on what I was doing. Reminding me of that what I was doing was not only wrong, but dangerous. Not only was I cheating on Dwayne, but I was putting Edgar in danger. From Max as well as myself. What if I hurt him? Again. I wouldn't forgive myself.

When I pulled away from him and looked up at him, I'm sure my eyes were wide doe eyes. How did he see me right now? Pitiful? Scared?

I didn't even realize I was crying until he brushed away a tear.

Something inside of me snapped. My self control maybe? But suddenly nothing else mattered. There was no one else in the world but me and Edgar. I pulled him to me and caught his lips with mine. One of his hands held the back of my neck gently and the other snaked down my back, pulling me closer. I felt his tongue against my lips, asking permission to deepen the kiss. I parted my lips and our tongues danced together, feeling each other and exploring every corner of the other's mouth. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me. Fearing that he would disappear and leave me alone. He pulled me onto his lap, his hand sliding down my back until they reached my bottom, feeling it. My fingers crawled up his chest and shoulders-feeling every muscle-before sneaking up to his hair and getting tangled in it. Edgar gently pushed me back onto the blankets, pulling my body under his. I broke the kiss to look into his eyes. He stared back, his eyes full of love and passion. We were both breathing heavily. We both knew what the other was thinking.

**Alrighty, we've got a little choose your own adventure story moment here. I'll give it at least a week before I start the next chapter so I can here back from anyone who really wants this one way or another. If I don't hear back from anyone than I'll just choose it myself. I just thought I'd give you guys the option. Message me or review with your choice. **

**Your choices are:  
><strong>

**a: Lemon between Mary and Edgar (Never done one before, so don't hate me if I screw up.  
><strong>

**or  
><strong>

**b: have them be interrupted before the lemon and have the story continue on its marry way. **

**I'm up for either so whatever you guys want. Hope you liked this chapter. It's the first big romance scene I've ever done. Sorry if you think it sucks, but I did my best and I'll admit I was blushing while I wrote it. Friendly advice/criticism is appreciated, but not required. Just please don't yell at me please :)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Rated M

**HEY GUYS! READ THIS! IT'S A WARNING!**

**Well, it's time. Thanks to SufferingInSilence for being the only one to review before I began writing this. And as you requested, the following chapter shall be rated M for mature content that shall include, but not be limited to, a lemon. Oh, and I just caught a mistake in the first chapter. I think I made Edgar, Sam, and Alan too young. I'm going to have Edgar and Sam be 16 and Alan be 15. Otherwise, I feel like this chapter could be a little...strange. Plus the actors who played Sam and Edgar were actually 16 when the movie was made. **

**Now, without further delay, here is chapter 9 of Only Half  
><strong>

Something inside of me snapped. My self control maybe? But suddenly nothing else mattered. There was no one else in the world but me and Edgar. I pulled him to me and caught his lips with mine. One of his hands held the back of my neck gently and the other snaked down my back, pulling me closer. I felt his tongue against my lips, asking permission to deepen the kiss. I parted my lips and our tongues danced together, feeling each other and exploring every corner of the other's mouth. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me. Fearing that he would disappear and leave me alone. He pulled me onto his lap, his hand sliding down my back until they reached my bottom, feeling it. My fingers crawled up his chest and shoulders-feeling every muscle-before sneaking up to his hair and getting tangled in it. Edgar gently pushed me back onto the blankets, pulling my body under his. I broke the kiss to look into his eyes. He stared back, his eyes full of love and passion. We were both breathing heavily. We both knew what the other was thinking.

I could feel my body shaking. I couldn't take my eyes away from him. Edgar was on top of me. His hands held the blanket on either side of my head. He had a knee on either side of my waist. I could barely breath. Never before had I found myself in this position. Not even with Dwayne.

"Mary...I..." He seemed almost as nervous as I was.

I brought my lips to his, wrapping my arms around him and clinging to his body. I felt Edgar's finger tips beginning to crawl up my purple tank top. My body shivered without my willing it to do so as his fingers passed my belly button and approached the base of my rib cage. His fingers explored the various areas of my torso before they found my back and began to play with the hooks of my bra. I arched into his chest, allowing him more room to figure out how to unhook my bra and deepening our kiss at the same time. The sudden lack of support around my breasts told me that Edgar had been successful in mastering the secrets of unhooking a bra. I sighed as he slid his hands from around my back to my stomach, than up to my chest where they stopped to explore this new territory. I arched my neck back as Edgar kissed down it. His kisses trailed from my right ear, down my neck to my shoulder, than down to the tip of my V neckline. I felt him gently push my bra and shirt up my arms. I released him and allowed him to finish removing the garments. He gently pushed me back down onto the blankets as he massaged my breasts. I grasped his head and wove my fingers into his hair as he kissed down my chest and nestled his head between my breasts.

I trailed my fingers down his back, massaging him softly as I did so, until I reached the bottom of his shirt. I grasped at it and began to lift it up. Once I reached his shoulders, he took his face away from my chest and finished removing his shirt. He hovered over me for a moment, and I found myself hardly able to breath. My finger tips touched his abdomen. Our eyes met. My heart began pumping faster than it ever had before. Nothing else in the world mattered; I needed Edgar. I needed him.

Our lips met in a strong, passionate kiss. His hands quickly slid down to my hips and unbuttoned my pants. Slowly, he slid his hands-along with my pants and underwear-down my thighs, past my knees, to my ankles, and eventually completely off. I was now completely naked. Edgar broke our kiss to look at my body. It actually made me feel rather self-conscious. He began to rub his hands up and down my thighs, each time coming closer to my womanhood. As he did this, he kissed my neck. It felt wonderful, and yet I couldn't stand it. I needed to have him.

My attempts to unbutton his pants were clumsy to say the least. My fingers were too quick to be accurate, but I was eventually successful. I didn't have the control to be slow about pushing down Edgar's pants. We were now bare to each other.

"Edgar..." I breathed his name.

He stopped kissing my neck. His hands gently trailed from my thighs, up my torso. He planted one hand on the floor and the other cupped my face.  
>His eyes were soft, and yet filled with desire.<p>

"Mary..."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as we shared a deep, slow kiss. And then he entered me. I let out a high-pitched gasp. Edgar gave a small smirk at this. He slowly began to move in and out. A soft moan escaped my lips. He began to increase his pace. At this I grasped his shoulders and held on to him as if for dear life. He went faster. And faster. Pressure was building up inside of me. His hands ran up and down my chest. He held my shoulders, still increasing the speed of his thrusts.

And then the pressure was released. I was trembling, but I felt wonderful. The best I'd ever felt.

"Oh Edgar..." The words barely escaped from my lips.

He collapsed on top of me. We were both breathing heavily. Our hearts beating out of our chests, as if they were trying to find each other and become one. He kissed my cheek and embraced me. I hugged him close to me, fearful he would disappear.

I'm not sure how long we laid their together, entangled in each others limbs. Holding each other. Kissing each other. It felt wonderful. It felt right. I knew there was a terrible reality waiting for us, probably with horrible consequences for what we'd just done. But for now, I didn't care. For now, I just wanted to stay here with Edgar for as long as I could and forget about the outside world.

**Well, that was my first lemon. I'm open to critics, but please be gentle. I'm a gentle, fragile human being with gentle, fragile feelings and self esteem. Thank you so much for reading. It's been a pleasure writing for all of you. This kind of sounds like a good bye, but it's not. There's plenty more to write. :) I will try to keep writing as often as I can, but school's started again (yuck) and I have lots of responsibilities at home. **

**Oh, and I just have to share this with you: what really got me the inspiration to write this second half of this is because one of my friends sent me a link to a youtube video of some guy (I don't remember his name) singing Music of the Night at a memorial service for Princess Diana. She claimed that his version was the best she'd ever heard. I had to disagree. This is my favorite.  
><strong>

** watch?v=Xb1kzpCtmqs**

**Seriously, watch it. Ramin Karimloo has the most amazing voice in the world!  
><strong>

**So after that, I saw this video:  
><strong>

** watch?v=UC5lMrQf69Q&feature=related**

**And it made me melt in my seat. 5 Phantoms on one stage all singing with Sarah Brightman.  
><strong>

**So after that, I watched a bunch of other clips from Phantom on Youtube and while I was writing this, I listened to Beneath a Moonless Sky about 50 times. Hey, it's good inspiration.  
><strong>

**So yeah, that's my little (not so little) tidbit about my inspiration for this chapter. I just felt that they deserved some credit. :)  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10: The First Death

**Hope You guys liked the last chapter. Here's the next one. It's ganna be a long one. We're approaching the end. :)  
><strong>

"Ah-hem," Edgar and I snapped to attention and looked at the doorway. Alan was standing there, leaning against the frame. I was extremely grateful that we were covered by blankets. As awkward as this already was, exposing our full nudity to him would make even more uncomfortable. "You guys are really lucky that Mom and Dad are stoned in their room. Otherwise it could've been them, not me, walking in on...this."

Edgar rolled his eyes. "Do you mind?"

"Yeah, I'll leave. But you two should get dressed. It's noon already. Your family's probably wondering where you are."

"Oh shit!"

Alan had already thought of a danger that Edgar and I had ignored.

"I'll let you two get dressed..." Alan walked out of the room, giving us privacy.

We changed quickly, then sat on the couch. It wouldn't be too hard for the others to figure out what I'd just done. The might very well come after Edgar and Alan for that. I pulled my knees in close to my chest and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

Edgar saw my worry and pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be ok, Mary. I won't let them hurt you."

I pushed him away just enough so that I could look him in the eye. "It's not me I'm worried they'll hurt. It's you and Alan. I can't fight them-I'm not strong enough. And they wouldn't back down until either you're dead, or they are. I...I don't know what to do."

I put my head back on his shoulder and started to cry. I had the horrible feeling deep inside that, by the end of tonight, either the Frogs or my brothers would be dead. Gone forever.

Alan knocked on the door.

"Yeah, we're good. Come on in." Edgar shouted out to him.

He entered and sat down in the chair next to the couch. "So what now? You're family will be awake in about 8 hours. What's your plan?"

I pondered this for a few moments. Then it hit me. "I think I know where to go. Do you guys have a car?"

"Yeah. Do you have a license?" Alan asked, skeptical.

"Nope. How hard can it be?"

A few moments later, we all sat in the Frogs' car.

"Are you sure about this?" Alan asked.

"We'll be fine."

I pulled out of their driveway and onto the road. We road in an uncomfortable silence for about a half hour. No one really wanted to talk about what could happen as soon as the sun went down, but that's all anyone could think about so there was no talking.

Before long, we arrived at the church-**(see chapter 2 if you don't remember)**.

"What the Hell are we doing here?" Edgar asked.

"Hey, watch that mouth. We're at a church. Come on. I've known the Priest here since he was a kid. He'll help us."

We got out of the car and walked inside. John was in his office looking at some papers.

"Why hello, Mary. What brings you here at this time of day?"

"Trouble, unfortunately." I said as I sat down in one of the chairs. Both Frogs choose to remain standing.

John sighed. "Can I assume this is Edgar and Alan then?"

We nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you boys. I'm John. I wish we were meeting under happier circumstances, but it seems these days that Mary only visits when she's in trouble. As old as she is, she still has many characteristics of a teenage girl. So what's the problem?"

I told John what happened-everything. Even my suspensions that it wasn't an accident that Edgar was the one to find me there and that the person who had the hunting equipment never showed. I was almost positive that Max set it up so that I would kill Edgar in my blood lust-killing two birds with one stone.

"Well now..." John said when I was finished. "This is a problem. What do you intend to do now, Mary?"

"I was hoping to leave these two here, where they're safe. I'll go back to the cave and face them."

"What?!" both boys exclaimed.

"We're not going to let you take this on your own, Mary!" Edgar said.

"They'll kill you!" Alan added. "We'll go with you."

"And do what?! If you come, than it'll either be you or them. Don't make me choose between you guys and my brothers. Please."

"They're not really your brothers, Mary!" Edgar said.

"David is. He's the only _real_ family I have left. If any of the others get hurt, they'll kill you guys. If I go alone, maybe they won't kill me. David wouldn't let them...I think. If you guys stay here for as long as the sun is down, you'll be safe. They can't come here." I stood up and hugged them both. "Please, stay here. Stay safe."

They both just stared at me. Stunned. Speechless. Then I hugged John.

"I might not see you again, so I want to thank you. You've been a good friend. Try to keep them here if you can."

He nodded.

I gave one last sorrowful look at the three before leaving. I was scared that I would never see them again, but I would rather that be the case then having them die because of me.

I drove back to the cave. Everyone was asleep. I knew I couldn't stay out here with Laddie and Star. I had to go see the others. I walked down the hall to where the narrow area where you had to crawl was. Eventually I made it to the area where David, Marko, Paul, and Dwayne slept. As soon as I got out of the tunnel, David's eyes opened. He dropped to the floor, followed by Dwayne. Both landed gracefully.

"Where the Hell have you been, Mary?!" David demanded. He sounded genuinely concerned and worried. Dwayne's eyes mirrored David's emotions.

They didn't know.

Without warning, I began to cry. I sank down to my knees and cried. Like a little child. I don't think I'd cried so much in a single day since the night my parents died.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Dwayne asked, as he knelt beside me, putting an arm around me for comfort.

I shook my head. "No." I muttered. "I don't want to talk about it."

David put a hand on my shoulder. "You're exhausted. Sleep in here for now. We'll talk later tonight."

I gave a pathetic nod.

Dwayne kissed my forehead, squeezed my hand, and left to go back to sleep. David went back to sleep as well. I curled up on the ground and, before long, fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I could stop here, but I don't really want to. I've got a good idea, and I'm going to roll with it :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>3rd Person POV-back in the church <span>**

Edgar and Alan still stood in the office of Father John. Both knew they couldn't stay there.

"So, are you ganna give us a lift out of here or not?" Edgar asked John.

The old priest sighed. "I should have known you were going to ask that. You're Edgar, right?" Edgar nodded. "Tell me, Edgar, do you truly care for Mary." Edgar gave a sharp nod. John sighed again. "Very well then. My niece's granddaughter is getting baptized today in a church in town. They want me to be there. I suppose, if you two were to stow away, there's really nothing I can do about that."

Edgar directed John to the Emerson house. The boys got out once they reached the house and thanked John.

"You boys take care of yourselves," John called after them. "Good luck. You're going to need it."

With that, he pulled away.

Alan knocked on the door. Sam answered and the boys walked in.

"Okay, where's Nosferatu?" Edgar asked

"The Prince of Darkness." Alan added.

"The nightcrawler."

"The bloodsucker."

"El Vampiro."

"Mike!" Sam called.

Michael came down the stairs. He looked pale and sickly. Like every movement was difficult and painful for him.

"Alright, to free you, Mary, and the other two, we only need to kill the head vampire," Edgar told Michael, "No need to cause Mary any more grief than necessary. If we need to kill the others to protect ourselves than so be it. I'd rather Mary be alive, human, and hate me than dead herself. Now, who's the head blood sucker?"

"It's David," Michael said.

"Mary's real brother?"

"Yeah."

"Edgar, you've just got the worst luck," Alan said.

"Did something happen between Edgar and Mary?" Sam whispered to Alan.

"Yeah, if we make it out of this alive, I'll tell you tomorrow."

Edgar shot the two a nasty look.

"You're going to have to kill them all," Michael said. "They won't let you get away with killing David. Or taking Mary, Laddie, and Star. They'll hunt us all down. It's going to be us or them."

"That's the way I figured," Edgar said somberly. "Do you know where their nest is?"

Michael nodded. "I'll take you there."

They all got into the car. Grandpa Emerson was putting up a fence of pointed posts in the yard as they drove by.

"Hey Grandpa! Is it ok if we borrow the car?" Grandpa Emerson never got to answer.

After a short drive, the boys came to a cliff side over looking the ocean. There were unsteady steps down to a hotel that had been destroyed in an earth quake. They all got out of the car and the Frogs checked each other to make sure all of their weapons were in place. Once they were ready, Edgar turned to Michael.

"Just so you know: If you try to stop us, or vamp-out in any way, I'll stake you without thinking twice about it."

"Chill out, Edgar," Sam told him, slightly annoyed.

The Frog brothers and the Emersons descended down into the cave. Sam had to help Michael, who was getting weaker. In the main room, they only found Laddie and Star. Michael took them out to the car one at a time before he collapsed in the car himself. The other three went on to explore the rest of the cave.

"If Mary's not with the other two, where do you think she is?" Sam asked.

"Don't know," Edgar said. "Maybe with the blood suckers. Just hope she's ok. Let's try to get here out of here before we kill David if we can."

Sam and Alan nodded.

The three walked around shinning their flashlights around, looking for Mary and the vampires.

"There's got to be a sleeping chamber around here someplace..." Edgar thought out loud.

Alan paused.

"Hey guys. Feel it? Feel the draft?"

Edgar shined his flashlight to the small opening the boys had failed to spot.

"It's an opening, all right. Let's try it. Somebody give me a boost."

One by one the boys climbed into the tunnel.

"Ugh! What's that smell?!" Sam asked.

"Vampires my friend," Alan told him.

They reached the end of the tunnel, which, thankfully, was near the ground. A few yards away was the sleeping form of Mary. Edgar rushed and knelt by her side. He lifted her into his arms gently.

"Mary. Mary! Wake up!" He whispered to her, trying to wake her gently.

"Mhh. What is it?" she mumbled, obviously still mostly asleep and unaware of who she was talking to.

"Where's David?" He asked.

"Up there." She pointed to the ceiling.

The three boys looked up.

"Jesus Christ!" Alan yelled.

"I thought they'd be in coffins," Sam whispered harshly.

"That's exactly what this place is," Edgar told him. "One great big coffin. Alan, Sam: you guys take care of David. I'm going to try to wake Mary and get her out of here."

The other boys nodded and started to climb up towards where the sleeping vampires were.

"Mary! Come on! Wake up!"

She hardly moved. She was totally exhausted.

As Sam and Alan reached the vampires, they realized they didn't know which one was David. Mary was blond, but so were three of the vampires.

"Which one's David?" Sam quietly shouted to Edgar.

"I don't know. The blond one!"

"They're all blond!" Alan shouted back. "Except Mary's boyfriend!"

"Then get lucky!"

Sam and Alan looked back at the vampires. "Well, buddy," Alan said to the curly haired one. "You're the closest. You're the first to go. For Mary's sake, I hope you're the right one." He staked him right in the heart, causing him to scream and the other vampires, including Mary, to awaken.

"Marko!" She screamed as he exploded.

The platinum blond one screamed at them, "You're all dead meat!"

"Run!" Mary cried as she grabbed Edgar's hand. Sam and Alan had already made it to the entrance of the tunnel. Edgar made Mary go before him. The four frightened teens crawled for their lives. Then platinum blond vampire grabbed Edgar's leg and started to drag him back.

"You're dead Frog boy!"

"Leave him alone David!" Mary shouted and pulled Edgar back, past a small crack where the light poured in. David tried to grab Edgar again, but screamed in agony when the light hit him.

"They won't get away, Mary," David called after them. "We're coming for you-all of you-as soon as the sun goes down. You made your choice, you traitor!"

Mary collapsed as soon as they got out of the tunnel.

"Oh my god!" she cried. "You killed Marko! How could you do that?! Do you know what you did?! Oh my god!"

"That was David, wasn't it. Who was chasing after us." Edgar was cold and reserved as he spoke to Mary. Inside he was frightened-terrified even-but he couldn't let Mary know that. It would just make her more upset.

"Yeah," she said finally as she sniffled. "It was him you were trying to kill, wasn't it. You came here to kill my brother."

"We did it to save you," Edgar reasoned with him. "I was hoping for it to just be him who died tonight. But it looks like it's going to be an all out battle." Mary remained silent. "Come on. Let's go. We've got a lot to do if we're going to stand a chance against them."

Mary nodded. Edgar extended a hand to help her to her feet, but she refused it. Once they reached the car, Mary collapsed in the back with the other vampires and fell back asleep. Edgar sat next to Sam in the front.

"Come on," He told Sam, "Burn rubber." He stomped down hard on the gas pedal.

The car flew backwards toward the cliff. The boys screamed and Sam stomps on the brakes. The tires screeched and the car came to a skidding stop in a cloud of dust-the back end just about hanging off the cliff.

"Burn rubber does not mean warp speed!" Sam yelled at Edgar.

* * *

><p>Once they were back at the Emerson house, Michael woke up again, but the other vampires remained asleep. Michael carried Star, Alan carried Laddie, and Edgar carried Mary. They went inside and as they approach the stairs, Nanook comes racing up to them, barking loudly.<p>

"No, Nanook!" Sam told the dog. "Quiet!"

"Your dog knows flesh-eaters when he smells 'em!" Edgar said.

Nanook continued to bark.

"Take him outside, Sam!" Michael said.

Sam grabbed Nanook by the collar and lead him away. The others begin to climb the stairs when Grandpa Emerson suddenly appeared.

"Michael!" He called. Everyone froze in place. "You know the rule about filling the car up with gas when you take it without askin'?"

"No, Grandpa..." Michael said.

"Well, now you know." Grandpa disappeared, leaving the group stunned and confused.

The Frogs and Michael took the vampires up to Michael's room and laid them on the bed. Edgar brushed Mary's cheek as he put her down. Sam soon joined them.

"Well... we blew Plan A," Sam said.

"Time to activate Plan B," Alan told him.

"What's Plan B?"

"We don't have one yet," Edgar told him as he glanced at his watch. "And we only have two and a half hours to come up with one."

"What happens in two and a half hours?"

"The sun goes down and they'll be comin' for us."

* * *

><p>Edgar and Alan waited for Sam to talk to his mom in the Video Shop.<p>

"You scared?" Alan asked Edgar.

Edgar didn't say anything.

"It's ok if you are. I know I am. I'd be even more scared if I were you. You're probably their main target. You slept with Mary."

"You staked the curly one. I'd think they'd be coming after you just as much as me."

Alan shrugged as Sam exited the store.

"We're on our own."

"Good," Edgar muttered.

"It's just the way we like it," Alan added.

The three boys took off on their bikes to the nearest church. There was a baptism going on as they filled canteens with holy water.  
>As they left, Edgar saw John. He smiled at him and gave him two thumbs up. John waved back at him as they left.<p>

Then they returned to the house and got Grandpa out of the house and began to prepare for the encounter. They finished just before the sunset. As it did, Edgar went to find Mary. She was standing in Sam's room, looking at the boarded up window as the last rays of sunlight poured through the cracks and hit her face. She stood there with her arms crossed and her face hard, but her eyes were sad and scared.

"They'll be coming for us now, won't they," She said.

"Yep."

"Are you scared?"

He shrugged.

"When they come, they'll come for blood."

"I know."

Tears began to run down her cheek. Edgar pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

**Ok this was a long one. The next chapter shall be the battle between the Lost Boys and the Emerson/Frog Brothers. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Battle

**Alrighty. Here we go. This could very well be the last chapter. Maybe not. I might make the ending in a separate chapter. Well see. BTW, I'm switching back to Mary's POV for the rest of the chapter.  
><strong>

**Warning: some strong language  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We were all gathered downstairs in the kitchen. The stillness only added to my anxiety. I'd heard once that the stillness before battle was unbearable. I never thought I'd experience it myself.<p>

*Roof, Roof!*

"Nanook!" Sam exclaimed, "I left him tied up in the yard!"

He ran towards the door.

"No! Don't go out there!" Edgar yelled at him. He tried to grab Sam before he could reach the door, but Sam was quicker. "Stop him!"

Michael ran after Sam as the younger brother ran to the defense of his faithful dog while the rest of us watched helplessly from the door. Nanook yelped frantically as Sam began to untie him. In his frantic effort, his hands became clumsy. It took Michael's aid to free the dog. As soon as Nanook was free, the dog and the brothers raced as fast as their legs could carry them back to the house. Just behind them were my brothers. Sam and Michael slammed the door behind them and locked it. Completely out of breath, they both collapsed. I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding and let go of Edgar's hand, which I had been squeezing.

"Take them upstairs," Michael told Edgar and Alan. They lead Star, Laddie, and myself towards the stairs. When we got half way up, Dwayne burst out of the fire place and began attacking Sam and Michael.

"Dwayne! No!" I screamed. I started back down the stairs, but Edgar grabbed my arm.

"Are you nuts?!"

"Let me go! Keep Laddie safe!" I pushed him back up. He looked like he was about to try to drag me upstairs, but he saw how serious I was. Laddie was a little boy and needed protection. He nodded and rushed the small boy up to Sam's room.

By the time I got back down stairs, Sam was on the floor and Michael was unconscious. The lamp had fallen and the room was now dark. I carefully made my way to the brothers. Sam made his way to the lamp, turned it on, and looked around for Dwayne. He couldn't see him and neither could I.

"Mike! Mike!" He hissed softly.

Then something grabbed me. I let out a high pitched scream as Dwayne lifted me up in the air, his hands around my throat.

"Mary!" Sam yelled up at me.

I kicked and struggled in Dwayne's grasp.

"You traitor!" Dwayne shouted at me, I flinched at the anger and bitterness in his voice. "You bitch! You_ whore_!" He squeezed my throat tighter, causing me to gag.

Sam looked up from below, searching for something he could do to help. He grabbed a bow and arrow and aimed at Dwayne. Dwayne's back was towards him, so he couldn't see. But I could.

"Sam!" I managed to choke out. "Don't...shot."

Sam either ignored me or didn't hear me. He shot, but Dwayne turned around and the arrow hit me in my cafe, causing me to scream in pain.

Dwayne growled. Whether it was directed at me, Sam, or both of us, I didn't know. "Why Mary? _Why?!_" Were those...tears? Was he...crying? I had known Dwayne for over two hundred years and I had never once seen him cry. "I loved you! And you went and _FUCKED_ that _boy_?! The same boy who hunts us?!"

I didn't get time to answer-and, in truth, I'm not sure I quite knew how to answer that question-but Sam interrupted again. This time, he managed to hit Dwayne with holy water. Dwayne hissed and screamed as he dropped me. I hit the ground with a thud. I was about to make a run for it, but Dwayne wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him, making it clear that if he went down, so would I.

Sam shot another arrow at him, but Dwayne caught it between his arm and torso.

"Ha, you missed sucker!" Dwayne shot at Sam.

"Only once, Pal," Sam shot again, this time hitting Dwayne in the chest, sending us flying into the stereo. It turned on and Dwayne started having a seizure, his grip around my neck tightening, choking me. And then he exploded, sending me flying forward. Finally able to breath again, I began to have a coughing fit, coughing up blood. Then something fell into my lap. It was Dwayne's hand. I screamed and scooted away from the scene. Only than did it accrue to me that Dwayne was dead. Dwayne who I had loved for so long. Dwayne who had always been there for me when I needed him. He was gone. And the last thing I did to him was betray him by cheating on him and sleeping with someone else. My hands started shaking as the tears poured out of my eyes.

"Dwayne!" I cried. "No! No! No!" I sobbed and sobbed.

"Mary, let's go upstairs," Sam said, as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I screamed and threw him half way across the room.

My face turned wild. "You killed him!" I screamed. I couldn't control myself anymore. It was like I was watching myself, not controlling myself. I stalked towards him. He scooted away from him.

"Mary, leave him alone!" Michael shouted at me, grabbing my shoulder and wrenching me away from Sam. "He was going to kill you. Sam didn't have a choice. Go upstairs Sam."

I hissed and stalked away and hid in a corner. That was about as much control as I had right now. I felt something dripping down my arm. My hand rushed to my neck. Sam's arrow had also nicked my neck, leaving a large gash. I was loosing blood fast and, with blood everywhere, I was loosing control as well. How long had it been since I had any fish blood? Or any animal for that matter? This was bad. Very, very bad. I had to stay here though and try to keep control. If I left, I would probably stumble across some innocent person and kill him. I curled up into a ball and tried to tune out what was around me. It worked for a little while.

Until I heard the screaming again.

"No!" the word came from David this time.

My head snapped up to see David with two antlers through his chest.

"David! No!" I screamed. I ran to my brother's side and took his hand. "David, stay with me! Don't leave me!" His hands slowly started to fall and his head fell back.

"Mary...be safe..." were his last words before he closed his eyes. He looked peaceful. Like he was asleep. Like the handsome young man he had been over 400 years ago when we were still human.

"No! No!" I sobbed and screamed. "Wake up David! Wake up!"

I didn't notice that everyone had come down until Michael started freaking out at them.

"Mary, come on, you're ok now," Edgar said as he tried to pull me away from David's body.

"No!" I yelled at him as I shoved him away and barred my face in my brother's corps.

"Get away, Sam!" Michael shouted.

"What's the big deal?" Alan asked. "You destroyed the head vampire."

"No he didn't!" I snapped at him. "They didn't have to die. David wasn't the head vampire. They didn't have to die. You guys killed them. You killed them all!" I broke down and sobbed some more.

**(AN: Yes, I know she's crying a lot, but you know what? She's grieving. Lay off.)**

Then my heart started pounding. And I could hear another. It was Edgar's. He was covered in blood. I could feel my face growing wild and my fangs starting to poke through.

"Mary, what do you mean?" Edgar asked, starting to approach me, "If it wasn't David, than who was it?"

"Get away from me!" I shouted.

"I know you're upset, but you have to tell me."

"GET AWAY!" I bit down into my wrist hard, desperately trying to keep from biting someone else.

They looked at me, shocked. Not knowing what to do.

"Sam? Sam!" Lucy called from outside.

"We'll handle Mom," Sam told Michael. He, Edgar, and Alan rushed to the door to meet Lucy. Edgar glanced back at me, his eyes full of worry.

"Don't let her see any of the bodies," He said, his voice soft.

I wasn't paying attention to what Sam was telling Lucy. I wasn't paying attention at all until Max stood before me, glaring at me. Then he looked at David. He gently moved David's face to look at him.

"Get away from him!" I shouted and pounded at Max's chest. He grabbed me by the throat and picked me up.

"You little whore! It's you're fault they're dead! You and you're little fucking Frog."

"...I don't want to hear another word from you until I talk to Michael," Lucy called back at Sam as she entered the room. She stopped and stared wide-eyed at us as she did.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Max said, his voice full of charm. "This is all my fault. David and my boys misbehaved. Not as much as this little bitch though. I told you, children need a mother."

"Max, wh-what are you talking about?"

"I knew it!" Sam exclaimed. "You're the head vampire!"

"Sam, don't start this again," Lucy warned.

"You were the secret Mary and David were protecting," Star said as she came out of the shadows. Max gave a nod.

"Who is this?" Lucy asked, extremely confused and scared now.

Edgar and Alan came in from the kitchen.

"Mary!" Edgar shouted.

"Wait! What? You? But you passed the test!" Alan insisted.

"Don't ever invite a vampire into your house, silly boy. It renders you powerless. Kind of like how I have Edgar and Mary right now. Edgar can't move to save poor, treacherous Mary. And I'm the only thing stopping Mary from ripping out Edgar's throat."

"Have you all gone crazy?!" Lucy demanded.

"It was you I was after, Lucy. I knew that if I could get Michael and Sam into the family, you couldn't say no. Like one big happy family."

"The blood sucking Brady Bunch!" Edgar snapped.

"You, my boy, are a nuisance. Go ahead and eat him, Mary."

Max dragged his claws into my neck, drawing a fair amount of blood, before letting me go. I was fixed on Edgar, who ran. I chased him. I chased in through and out the house. I tried to stop myself, but the only thing I succeeded in doing was keeping myself from using my full speed.

Within minutes, I had pinned Edgar down to the ground.

"Fight it, Mary!" He shouted as he tried to push me off him and keep me from biting him. "This isn't you! Don't let this control you!"

But I couldn't stop it. I wasn't strong enough. I was weak from blood loss and heart ache. And Edgar was weak from fighting all night. My fangs pierced his lower neck, digging into the skin. I could feel him fighting me and I wanted to get off him, but I couldn't. I had tasted human blood and my body wasn't going to let it go.

_'Kill me, please,' _I whispered in his mind, _'Kill me before I kill you.'_

"I'm sorry, Mary," he whispered.

I screamed and released Edgar as pain hit me like a train. Edgar had driven a wooden stake into the right side of my chest, just below the collar bone. I was about to attack him again when I felt myself changing. My face was returning to normal. My fangs were returning to normal teeth. I no longer wanted blood. I slowly regained control over myself again.

"Edgar...I..." I couldn't get out what I wanted to tell him before I fell back to the ground and into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**Well everyone, this has been great. I'm proud to say that this is the first story I'll have finished that wasn't a one shot. I've really enjoyed writing this. Here's the last chapter.**

Am I dead? No, I'm not dead. Death wouldn't hurt this much.

_*Thump thump*_

Yeah, I'm still alive.

Everything hurt. I could feel myself breathing and it hurt like a bitch. With every breath, my lungs felt like they were being crushed and lit on fire.

"Edgar, you need some rest. Take a nap, for goodness sakes! She's not going anywhere any time soon."

That voice sounded familiar. Who was it? Where was it coming from? Everything was dark; I couldn't see. The voice was a woman.

"Lucy?" I called out hoarsely into the darkness.

"Mary? Are you awake?" It WAS Lucy.

"I don't know. I hurt. Everything is dark."

"Your eyes are closed, dear."

They were closed. I blinked and slowly allowed my eyes to grow used to the light. Where was I? How long had I been out? What had happened?

I tried to sit up, but was instantly hit with pain as my body screamed at me for my efforts.

"Be careful, Mary!" Lucy exclaimed when she saw my pain.

I looked around. I was in a strange, mint green hospital gown laying on a hospital bed in, you guessed it, a hospital room. I was hooked up to all sorts of tubes and machines, one of which was monitoring my heart beat. On the couch was Edgar, fast asleep.

"What happened?" I asked. "How long have I been out?"

"I'll explain everything in a moment, dear. I promised the nurse that I would go get her if you woke up. I'll be right back."

I nodded as Lucy got up to leave the room.

Did she say "if"? "If" I woke up?

Lucy returned a few minutes later with a woman dressed in scrubs.

"Well look who's finally awake!" she said cheerfully. "You've been out for quite a while. That must have been some car accident. You were in a coma for a week." She took my temperature, blood pressure, and a few other tests and rambled on about how lucky I was that I pulled out of the coma. I wasn't really paying attention. I wanted her to get out so I could talk to Lucy. "Alrighty, I'll let you chat with your mother now. Don't wear her out too much, Mrs. Emerson. She needs to take it easy." She started for the door, but then she looked back. "You've got quite the young man there, Miss. He hasn't left your side the whole time you've been in here. I'm pretty sure that's the first time he's slept all week." Then she left.

"She's right you know," Lucy said. "Edgar's been by your side the entire time. This is the first he's slept at all."

I glanced over at Edgar's sleeping form and smiled slightly. "So what happened?"

"Well, after you attacked Edgar, Michael and Max started to fight. Eventually my dad crashed his car into the house and one of the stakes for the fence he was making flew into Max's chest and killed him. Edgar said that you bit him and that he put a stake through your upper chest, and then you turned human again because Max was dead. You collapsed and Edgar brought you back up to the house. We brought you here to the hospital. Your body was having a hard time returning to normal because you hadn't been human in so long. That added with the fact that your right lung had been punctured and you had to undergo surgery and were in a coma for a week. Edgar stayed by your side every second he could."

**(AN: I'm not actually sure if she could have actually survived something like that, or, more specifically, if they would have been able to save her in 1987, but we're going to say she can because I don't feel like killing her off)**

Lucy left. Michael, Star, Laddie, Sam, Alan, and Grandpa Emerson came in and out. Around 9 pm, everyone had cleared out and gone back to the Frog house-everyone was staying there while the Emerson house was being rebuilt-and I was alone in the hospital room with the still-sleeping Edgar. A nurse had given me something to help with the pain and now I was fairly numb. I was laying on my side, facing where Edgar slept on the couch. Then his eye lids fluttered open. He gave a small smile which I returned.

"Hey," he muttered.

"Hey."

He sat up, yawned, and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Nine."

"When'd you get up?"

"Not too long after you crashed."

"Figures."

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Edgar, I...I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to apologies, Mary. I know you couldn't control yourself. Now, that being said, doesn't mean I'm not going to get you back for this."

"You already put a stake into me. What else are you going to do?"

"I'll collect what's owed to me when you can walk again. You'll need your strength for it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Get some sleep, Mary. You need to heal up."

* * *

><p>A few days after I woke up, I was allowed to leave the hospital. We stayed at the Frog house for about a month before the Emerson house was restored. The furniture was updated and there was even a TV now. Lucy had officially adopted me and Laddie as her children now. I was no longer Mary Erickson, but Mary Emerson.<p>

My appetite was struggling to say the least. 400 years of living off of small amounts of animal blood does that to you. About a week after we moved back into the house, Lucy, Grandpa, Michael, Star, Sam, Alan, and Laddie went out to dinner. I knew I wasn't going to eat so I stayed behind. Edgar stayed with me to keep me company.

"You still owe me, you know," he said.

"Pardon?" I looked up from the book I had been reading. We were sitting in the living room, me on the love seat with my legs tucked next to me. Edgar sat in the arm chair.

"I told you when you were in the hospital that you owed me and that I would collect when you were better. You're better now and I'm collecting."

I rolled my eyes and set down my book. "Ok, what is it, Edgar? What do I owe you?"

He walked over to me, leaned in, and kissed me. The kiss was full of passion. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. His fingers trailed down my back as he wrapped me in a hug.

I broke this kiss to catch my breath. "Is this what I owe you?" I breathed.

"Yep." He caught my lips with his, pulling me into a deep kiss. His hands trailed down past my hips and to my thighs, gently leading them to his waist. I got the message and allowed myself to be lifted up, wrapping my legs around his waist for support. He carried me up to my bedroom and set me on my bed. He hovered above me, on leg on either side of me.

...

I snuggled up against Edgar's naked body. My blankets covered us.

"I love you, Mary," Edgar whispered into my hair as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Edgar."

So much has changed since I was first born. I was first born Mary Erickson in 1552. The year is now 1987. My name is Mary Emerson and I love Edgar Frog

**The End!**

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.  
><strong>


End file.
